


Luzbel

by Hannyxe



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Ligero contenido sexual, M/M, ShiIta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannyxe/pseuds/Hannyxe
Summary: «Era un ángel muy hermoso, uno de los más gloriosos...»
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 7





	Luzbel

**Author's Note:**

> La siguiente historia se ha basado muy ligeramente sobre —como su nombre lo dice— Luzbel; para quienes no sepan, es una forma extrabíblica de denominar a Lucifer.

Desperté sintiendo mi cuerpo ligeramente entumecido, además de eso dolía horrores en cierta parte. El olor a alcohol, sudor y sexo inundó rápidamente mis fosas nasales despertando mis sentidos.  
Pero el cansancio apenas y me dejaba abrir bien los ojos; fué un milagro el que lo haya logrado después de unos minutos.

Lo primero que vi fue mi ropa esparcida por el suelo; unos metros más allá, unas botellas de alcohol casi vacías. Instintivamente dirigí mi mirada a mi mismo, solo una sábana me cubría de mostrarme tal cual como vine al mundo.

Todo esto, más contando con lo pegajosas que se sentían mis piernas.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que había sucedido.

Tomé mi ropa y procedí a vestirme lo más rápido que pude mientras intentaba recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior que se mantenían algo borrosas en mi mente.

Lo único que pude rescatar fué el rostro de un chico más o menos de mi edad, largas pestañas, cabello alborotado, sonrisa socarrona, que podía derretirte —literalmente— con solo mostrártela una vez.

Solté un suspiro, definitivamente había sido una buena noche.

Sasori había tenido la gran idea de organizar una fiesta por el fin del año escolar, había invitado a quien sabe cuánta gente porque lo que si recordaba con claridad era que apenas y podías movilizarte por el lugar debido el reducido espacio que quedaba.

Una vez listo, bajé del segundo piso con trayectoria a la salida, encontrándome con gente regada por todos lados, el olor a alcohol era aún peor.

Buscando con la mirada a mi grupo de amigos hallé a algunos de ellos entre el gentío, los pasé de largo ya que no estaba como para aguantar resacas de otros; suficiente tenía con la mía.

Escuché unos pasos detrás de mí y girándome me encontré al dueño de la casa quien salía de la cocina acomodándose los pantalones. No quise preguntar.

— ¡Itachi! ¡Pero si estás vivo! —exclamó con una euforia más apagada de lo normal.

— Obvio estoy vivo idiota.

— ¡Vamos! No grites, me retumba la cabeza.

— No he gritado Sasori, eres tú el que está gritando.

Hizo un movimiento con sus manos restándole importancia, rodé los ojos y seguí mi camino a la salida con Sasori siguiéndome los pasos.

— Pero te divertiste ¿Eh? —levantó sus cejas pícaramente— Te vi subiendo a los cuartos con un chico.

No pude evitar ocultar una pequeña sonrisa, ¡Pero claro que me había divertido! Había sido la mejor noche que tuve.

Y la repetiría, si tan solo recordara a aquella persona.

Tomando la orden me dirigí a realizar el pedido para poder entregarlo lo más pronto posible, la cafetería estaba que colapsaba por la clientela, no por nada era una de las mejores y más reconocidas cafeterías del lugar, sobretodo para los ejecutivos quienes eran los que más ocupaban este servicio.

Entre tanta clientela y el ir de aquí para allá una figura un tanto borrosa y de color negro pasó por mi vista. Fueron solo unos segundos pero bastaron para que me asustara y sorprendiera, más aún porque aquella figura se me tornó conocida.

Sin embargo no pude indagar más porque ya tenía a otro cliente llamándome. Decidí que era un efecto del cansancio.

La hora de trabajo se pasó así de ajetreada y los siguientes días fueron iguales, con aquella figura mostrándose por segundos afuera del local.

No supe quién era, no hasta ahora que había tenido uno de esos sueños en donde terminas todo mojado y pegajoso ahí abajo por la excitación.  
Desperté un tanto agitado por aquel sueño que tuve hace minutos; verifiqué la hora en el reloj que tenía al lado y efectivamente eran las dos de la madrugada.

Había reconocido a la figura que durante todos estos días presencié, sin embargo algo no me cuadraba del todo.  
Resulta que aquel había sido el chico con el que pasé la noche en la casa de Sasori, lo que no me cuadraba era el aspecto con el que lo veía.

De un momento a otro comencé a sentir un calor extremadamente fuerte, apenas y pude levantarme para dirigirme a la ducha, jamás había sentido un calor de tal nivel.

Los recuerdos del sueño llegaron como balde de agua fría a mi mente.

Hubo besos, caricias, mordidas y demás. Aquel encuentro había sido todo un nirvana.

"Realmente me gustas, no, me encantas"

Susurró aquella voz algo estremecedora.  
No pude articular palabra alguna por la forma en cómo me encontraba en ese momento.

El placer vuelve débil hasta al hombre más cuerdo.

"¿Te gusta verdad?... Espero que sí porque esto es lo que sentirás cada que estemos juntos cariño"

Fue lo último que escuché de aquella voz ya que luego de alcanzar el máximo esplendor todo se volvió negro.

No cabía en mi mente como es que llegué hasta tales circunstancias.  
La piel comenzó a picarme en ciertas zonas, y la excitación con la que anteriormente había despertado, ni que decir, se volvió peor.

Todo por recordar al azabache de sonrisa socarrona.

La semana siguiente me la pasé pensando en el chico de cabello alborotado; con el paso de los días recordé todo con más claridad.  
Se llamaba Shisui, lo había conocido en la fiesta, simplemente se me acercó y me hizo conversación al verme la cara de aburrido —eso fue lo que él dijo— de una cosa llegamos a otra y a las horas ya nos encontrábamos en una de las habitaciones despojándonos de nuestras prendas; lo que sucedió después está más que claro.

Aquellos recuerdos me invadian repentinamente. El deseo de querer encontrarlo se fue alejando con cada día que pasaba ya que misteriosamente las apariciones del chico que ahora sabía se llamaba Shisui se detuvieron.

Hasta cierto día, en el cual llegó a la cafetería en compañía de otros hombres, todos con finos trajes, todos muy serios para mi gusto, desprendiendo elegancia y autoridad con cada paso que daban.

Me quedé atónito en mi lugar y creo que no fui el único porque en el instante que entraron el silencio reinó en la cafetería; inmediatamente la encargada de turno me encomendó ir a atenderlos, quise negarme claro, pero por obvias razones no podía.  
La cara se me caía cada vez más de la vergüenza conforme me aproximaba a ellos, y es que todos los sucesos nuevamente regresaron a mi como por arte de magia.

Cuando llegué hacia ellos no quería ni mirarlo a la cara, ni siquiera sabía si me reconocía pero con que yo lo hubiera hecho era más que suficiente para mí.  
Tomando nota nerviosamente hubo un momento en el que hice contacto visual con él.

Me aleje rápidamente sintiendo los calores recorriendo todo mi ser, calores a los que estaba acostumbrado cada noche desde que recordé aquel sueño.

Nada podía ser peor en ese momento, tuve que llevarles los pedidos y nuevamente el contacto visual ocurrió, con un ligero cambio, él ahora me había sonreído. Si, sonreído.

Ahí estaba su sonrisa socarrona nuevamente. Fué ahí donde supe que él me había reconocido.

En lo que ellos degustaban sus cafés recién preparados yo iba a los servicios a tratar de bajar la calentura del momento, me sentí aún más avergonzado al saber que Shisui lo había notado.

Pasaron largos minutos cuando me atreví a salir.  
Todos aquellos hombres ya no se encontraban en el local, me sentí aliviado y lo dejé notar soltando un sonoro suspiro.

Esto se estaba tornando extraño.

Así transcurrieron los siguientes días, aparecía con el mismo grupo de hombres, siempre con traje y con un aura de altanería visible, llegando al punto en que se volvió costumbre el atenderlo porque, oh si, siempre era yo quien tenía que atenderlo.

La vergüenza que tuve el primer día desapareció junto con las sonrisas que me brindaba cada que se iba, saber que al siguiente día lo volvería a ver, de alguna manera me... satisfacía.

''Luzbel...''

Escuché en algún momento de la clase, soltando brevemente largos suspiros, con ayuda de la tapa del cuaderno me eché aire por el inesperado calor que comenzó a expandirse por mi cuerpo.

Ya era la cuarta vez que sucedía esto en lo que iba del día.

''Era un ángel muy hermoso, uno de los más gloriosos...

Explicaba el maestro de turno.

Tomando nota y sin prestarle total atención a la clase, estuve pensando en todo momento en aquel chico de —literalmente— mis sueños.

"...Se atribuyó así mismo los maravillosos dones con que el Creador lo había dotado; se rebeló contra Dios, no aceptó el supremo dominio del Señor y fue expulsado del cielo junto a sus partidarios'' 

El sonido del timbre resonó por todo el lugar dando por finalizada la clase; me dispuse a guardas mi cosas no sin antes apuntar las actividades que dejó el maestro. 

...

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Fue lo que preguntó Sasori en el camino, cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestras casas.

— Si ¿Porqué? 

— Has estado actuando raro ¿Estás enfermo? Hoy en la clase parecía como si tuvieras la temperatura alta.

— ¿Se notó? —pregunté algo avergonzado. Él se dió cuenta y colocando un semblante de preocupación respondió.

— Tomando en cuenta que estamos en invierno y hace un frío de 10 grados, si.

Eso fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que esto no era normal, tomaba los calores a la ligera olvidándome por completo de la estación y del clima.

— Tal vez tengas razón y si esté enfermo. Me tomaré la temperatura al llegar a casa.

Conformándose con lo que dije nos despedimos en el cruce de una avenida; el pelirrojo desapareció casi al instante de mi vista al doblar en una esquina, yo por mi parte me quedé ahí parado analizando lo hechos ocurridos del día.

Esto comenzaba a asustarme.

Por la tarde en la cafetería todo estuvo tranquilo para sorpresa de los que trabajábamos ahí, supusimos se debía al clima de aquel día, era uno de los mas fríos que estábamos viviendo.  
Casi rogábamos pidiendo que llegara clientela ya que al estar en movimiento de un lado a otro el frío no era un problema.

En estos momentos deseaba calor.

Y como si mis plegarias fueran escuchadas, lo vi entrando nuevamente en compañía; como era de esperar, el calor volvió repentinamente, y no solo a mi cuerpo.

Tuve que ahogar un jadeo.

Realicé las actividades como los días anteriores, asegurándome de ocultar mis expresiones cada que él soltaba una risa. Quise morir en ese instante, cuando una de ellas fue dirigida únicamente a mi.

Cuando parecía que él y todo su grupo de amigos —supuse lo eran— se irían; me sorprendí al verlo ahí parado frente a mi, con otra maldita sonrisa.

Tomando impulso me dispuse a seguir el protocolo del local y preguntar si podía ayudarlo en algo, pero él tomó ventaja de mi timidez —de ese momento— y tomando mi mano me guió a la salida en donde un auto negro se encontraba; dirigí mi vista a mis compañeros y demás clientes que se encontraban ahí pero nadie pareció notar lo ocurrido, todos seguían normal, como si nada pasase.

Todo pasó tan rápido como un parpadeo, en un segundo estaba saliendo de mi trabajo a rastras y en otro ya me encontraba debajo de un cuerpo, gimiendo como si el mundo se acabara mañana.

El cruce de miradas entre nosotros dió por finalizada la sesión de aquel día. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y el calor que anteriormente había adquirido se desvanecía de a poco.

Lo sentí caer a mi lado soltando largos suspiros debido al cansancio, yo estaba igual o peor. Giré en su dirección tratando de volver a encontrar su mirada en medio de la oscuridad que abundaba en el cuarto, logrando apreciar ciertos rasgos finos que no pude evitar delinear con mis manos, soltó un suspiro aún más sonoro y siguiendo con el recorrido llegué a su alborotado cabello sintiéndolo tan sedoso.

El dolor de cabeza se volvió más contundente y cuando menos lo esperé todo se volvió aún mas negro.

Cuando abrí los ojos me hallaba en mi cuarto, ligeramente sobresaltado y con la vista un tanto nublada; nuevamente los recuerdos llegaron repentinamente pero con un notable cambio.

Cuernos.

Había visto a Shisui con una especie de cuernos.

Como si fuera una recopilación de datos; los recuerdos, teorías y demás invadieron mi mente alterando rápidamente mi sistema, golpeé mi mejilla esperando que con eso regresara a la realidad.  
La vista se me volvió más clara y con lo primero que quise excusarme fué con que todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora había sido un sueño.

Que equivocado estaba.

Me di cuenta de que había sido real y se volvió aun más cuando lo vi entrando a mi habitación.

— Es un placer verte nuevamente Itachi —saludó recostado en el marco de la puerta.

Agrandando los ojos tanto por la sorpresa como por el miedo, dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente en ese instante.

— ¿Luzbel?

El no pareció sorprendido por mi pregunta, y soltando una risa estremecedora añadió.

— Shisui para ti, cariño.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero haya sido de su agrado!


End file.
